Benang Merah
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Katanya setiap orang itu diciptakan berpasang-pasangan dan nantinya akan ada benang merah yang menyatukan mereka. Benang merah yang mengikat jari kelingking pasangan dan juga hati mereka. GgioSoi. AU. Request by Scarlett Yukarin. Mind to RnR?


GgioSoi. Request by Scarlett Yukarin. Aihh, maaf ya Cha lama banget buatin requestmu. Cha baru bisa nulis lagi setelah sembuh WB. :p

Please enjoy this fic, minna!

* * *

"Kau bawa apa, Ggio?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning panjang—Findor—kepada temannya.

"Benang merah," jawab si anak laki-laki berkepang.

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengikat kelingking Soi Fon."

"HAH?"

**.**

**.**

**-Benang Merah-  
[Penyatu dua hati dalam cinta]  
Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Rated : K+  
Genre : Friendship/Romance  
Pairing(s) : GgioSoi, slight UkiUno  
WARNING : typo(s), OOC, AU  
Summary : Katanya setiap orang itu diciptakan berpasang-pasangan dan nantinya akan ada benang merah yang menyatukan mereka. Benang merah yang mengikat jari kelingking pasangan dan juga hati mereka.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari baru saja beranjak naik ketika seorang anak perempuan berkepang tengah bermain bersama dengan teman-temannya di halaman taman kanak-kanak. Soi Fon, nama anak perempuan itu, tengah ber-hompimpah dengan teman-temannya—Renji, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, dan Rukia—untuk menentukan siapa yang akan berjaga selanjutnya dalam permainan petak umpet mereka.

"Hom pim pah! Hom pim pah!" seru mereka semangat.

"Shiro-chan jagaaa!"

Anak laki-laki berambut putih yang dipanggil Shiro-chan itu mendengus sebal, lalu dengan amat sangat terpaksa menempelkan kepalanya di dinding dan mulai berhitung.

"Satu... dua... tiga..."

Teman-temannya yang lain segera mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Rukia yang berbadan mungil memilih di bawah perosotan. Renji memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik pintu masuk TK. Hinamori pun memilih untuk bersembunyi di samping lemari besar tempat sepatu. Sementara Soi Fon masih kebingungan mencari tempat bersembunyi.

'Aduh, kalau tidak cepat nanti ketahuan,' pikirnya.

Akhirnya anak perempuan berkepang itu memilih bersembunyi di bawah meja yang diletakkan tak jauh dari pintu masuk TK.

"Sudah ya, aku mulai cari, nih!"

"Toushiro!"

Hitsugaya menoleh ketika ada yang memanggil namanya. Oh, rupanya si biang onar—Ggio Vega—yang langsung menghampiri Hitsugaya.

"Lihat Soi Fon tidak?"

"Tadi sih kayaknya lihat," jawab Hitsugaya polos.

"Sekarang?"

"Nggak, kan lagi main petak umpet."

Ggio sweatdrop mendengar jawaban super polos temannya. "Cari sana!"

"Harusnya gitu, kalo kamu nggak ngajak ngobrol," ujar Hitsugaya, Ggio hanya mengangguk angguk.

Pada akhirnya Hitsugaya memutuskan untuk mencari teman-temannya dan membiarkan Ggio terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Sementara Hitsugaya mencari teman-temannya, Ggio—yang merasa dicueki—memutuskan untuk mencari Soi Fon sendiri. Anak laki-laki berkepang itu masuk ke dalam TK dan iris emasnya langsung membulat sempurna melihat orang yang dicari ternyata tengah bersembunyi di bawah meja, tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Soi Fon!" pekik Ggio.

"Shhhtt," Soi Fon menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Oh, kau ikut main petak umpet juga?" Ggio berjongkok di dekat meja.

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu, aku mau panggil Toushiro, ya?" Ggio menyeringai kecil.

"Jangan!"

"Kau main bersamaku saja."

"Tidak mau."

"Yah, kalau begitu aku kasih tahu Toushiro, nih."

"Jangan, dong!"

"Makanya, keluar dari situ!"

"Nanti ketahuan, dong?"

"Biarin, kalau ketahuan kan kau berhenti main."

Soi Fon menghela nafas panjang—menyerah. Percuma berdebat dengan anak bernama Ggio Vega yang terkenal akan cap 'biang onar' ini. Soi Fon pun keluar dari bawah meja, lalu berdiri dan merapikan roknya.

"Nah! Ayo ikut aku!"

"Ke mana?"

"Kelas."

Soi Fon mengangguk, lalu Ggio pun segera menarik lengan Soi Fon tanpa aba-aba. Sejak masuk TK, Ggio dan Soi Fon memang berteman baik, dalam tanda kutip, sih. Karena untuk beberapa waktu, terkadang mereka berdua bisa juga menjadi 'musuh yang baik'. Yah, namanya juga anak-anak.

Sampai di kelas, Ggio melangkah menuju ke tempat duduknya, lalu merogoh bagian samping tasnya.

"Mau apa, sih?"

"Tunggu."

Wajah Ggio langsung cerah ketika menemukan barang yang ia cari-cari. Benang berwarna merah yang panjangnya kurang lebih dua puluh sentimeter.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Soi Fon saat melihat benang merah di tangan Ggio.

"Kemarikan tanganmu, Soi."

"Hee?"

Soi Fon menyodorkan tangan kanannya, dan Ggio pun mengikat salah satu bagian benang merah itu di jari kelingking Soi Fon.

"Kata ayahku, kalau ada dua orang yang diikat jari kelingkingnya pakai benang merah, nanti mereka jodoh."

"Jodoh? Jodoh itu apa?"

"Ng, apa ya?" Ggio menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Kenapa tidak tanya ayahmu kemarin?"

"Lupa."

"Jadi, jodoh itu apa?"

"Tidak tahu. Tanya Bu Unohana aja!" usul Ggio. "Yang penting, sekarang kau ikat ini juga di kelingkingku."

Soi Fon lagi-lagi dengan polosnya menurut, ia mengikat bagian lain dari benang merah itu di kelingking tangan kiri Ggio.

Teng teng teng teng

"Ah, sudah masuk!" seru Ggio.

Seorang guru dengan rambut berkepang di depan terlihat melongok ke dalam kelas, lalu tersenyum lembut melihat dua muridnya tengah sibuk sendiri. Unohana—guru itu—menghampiri Ggio dan Soi Fon di dalam kelas.

"Nah, kalian sedang apa?"

"Bu Unohana!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Loh? Benang merah?"

"Bu, Bu, kata ayahku, kalau ada dua orang yang diikat jari kelingkingnya pakai benang merah, nanti mereka jodoh."

"Hmm?"

"Jodoh itu apa, Bu?" tanya Soi Fon.

"Jodoh, ya? Jodoh itu... ngg... dua orang yang tidak terpisahkan."

Mendengar penjelasan itu, wajah Ggio tampak berbinar. "Aku sama Soi Fon tak terpisahkan?"

Unohana tertawa mendengar celoteh polos Ggio. "Nah, sekarang, lebih baik kalian berbaris di depan kelas."

Kedua anak berkepang itu mengangguk kuat-kuat, lalu berlari saling menyusul menuju ke luar kelas—masih dengan benang merah terikat di kelingking mereka masing-masing.

* * *

"Ibu ke mana, ya?"

Soi Fon duduk di atas kursi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kaki mungilnya, mencoba untuk mengusir bosan menunggu sang ibu. Biasanya ibu Soi Fon sudah menunggu di depan TK ketika bel pulang berbunyi, namun hari ini tidak. Soi Fon pun memainkan lagi sisa benang merah yang putus di tangannya.

Putus?

Tentu saja. Tidak lama setelah diikatkan, benang merah itu putus karena Ggio iseng mengganggu Loly. Soi Fon—seperti biasa—hanya diam sambil memperhatikan sisa benang merah yang putus di kelingkingnya. Setelah Ggio sadar kalau benang merah itu sudah putus, dengan seenaknya ia malah menyalahkan Soi Fon. Yah, dasar biang onar.

"Soi Fon belum pulang?"

Suara lembut seorang laki-laki dewasa membuat Soi Fon mendongakkan kepalanya. Ah, rupanya ayah Ggio.

"Belum, Om, ibuku belum jemput."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Om dan Ggio antar saja?"

"Tidak usah, takut nanti ibu ke sini."

"Anak baik," Ukitake—ayah Ggio—mengacak lembut rambut Soi Fon.

"Ayaaah! Ayoooo!" Ggio menghampiri sang ayah, lalu menarik lengannya.

"Sabar sedikit, Ggio."

"Eh? Kau belum pulang, Soi Fon? Biasanya kau pulang pertama?"

"Ibuku belum datang."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita tunggu sampai ibunya Soi Fon datang saja, ayah!" usul Ggio, yang disambut anggukan Ukitake.

"Ah, terima kasih!" Soi Fon tersenyum.

"Sambil nunggu, ayo main!" ajak Ggio.

Ggio meletakkan tas berwarna birunya di atas kursi tempat Soi Fon duduk, begitu pun gadis kecil berkepang itu. Selanjutnya, kedua anak itu berlari riang menuju ke taman kecil di depan TK, tempat beberapa mainan—seperti perosotan, ayunan, jungkat jungkit, dan lainnya—diletakkan.

Ukitake hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kedua anak itu asyik bermain. Selanjutnya, laki-laki berambut putih panjang itu duduk di kursi—kedua matanya masih memperhatikan Ggio dan Soi Fon.

Ggio bukannya anak nakal—meski memang di rumah ia tidak bisa diam dan sering mengganggu orang. Ggio hanya ingin mencari perhatian orang di sekitarnya, karena ia merasa kesepian. Ibunya meninggal ketika Ggio masih berusia satu tahun, dan Ukitake membesarkannya sendirian.

"Hari ini Ggio membawa benang merah untuk Soi Fon."

Suara Unohana cukup untuk mengejutkan Ukitake dan membuat pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Ggio dan Soi Fon.

"Untuk apa?"

"Katanya karena mendengar cerita ayahnya."

Ukitake tertawa mendengarnya, Ggio kecilnya memang selalu menerima mentah-mentah semua cerita yang ia berikan. Padahal kemarin ia hanya iseng memberikan dongeng pengantar tidur untuk putranya.

"Tapi belum sampai satu jam, benang itu putus," Unohana tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ah ya, maaf karena Ggio nakal."

"Tidak juga. Kalau ada Soi Fon, Ggio tidak begitu nakal."

"Ya, Ggio suka sekali bercerita tentang Soi Fon."

Unohana tersenyum lagi, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua anak berkepang itu. Ggio dan Soi Fon dengan akur bermain jungkat jungkit. Siapa yang tahu soal jodoh itu? Siapa juga yang tahu tentang mitos benang merah? Ggio hanya tahu kalau ia tidak terpisahkan dengan Soi Fon dengan benang merah itu.

"Soi Fon!"

Suara seorang wanita berkulit gelap ternyata cukup untuk membuat kedua anak itu berhenti bermain.

"Ibu!" Soi Fon menghambur menghampiri ibunya.

"Ayo kita pulang, sayang."

"Iya, iya, aku ambil tas dulu ya, bu."

Yoruichi—ibu Soi Fon—tersenyum ketika si anak berlari kecil untuk mengambil tas yang tergeletak di atas kursi tempat Ukitake duduk. Ggio pun berlari menghampiri Soi Fon sesaat sebelum gadis kecil itu mengambil tasnya.

"Soi Fon, Soi Fon," panggilnya.

"Hmm?"

"Sini deh, aku bisikin."

Soi Fon memandang temannya heran, tapi beberapa detik kemudian Ggio mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Soi Fon, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat keduanya tertawa kecil—entah kenapa.

"Ya?" tanya Ggio.

"Oke oke!" Soi Fon tersenyum.

Selanjutnya, Soi Fon mengambil tasnya, sementara Ggio merogoh saku celananya sambil tertawa kecil. Kalau sudah begini, baik Ukitake maupun Unohana menyadari bahwa Ggio akan berbuat yang 'aneh-aneh'.

"Ada apa, Ggio?" tanya Ukitake.

"Tidak, ayah."

"Bu Unohana, aku pulang dulu!" pamit Soi Fon, lalu mencium tangan Unohana—jari-jari mungilnya pun beraksi tanpa disadari guru muda itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, Soi Fon."

"Iya, bu. Dadah, Om! Dadah, Ggio!"

"Hati-hati, Soi Fon," jawab Ukitake.

"Dah, Soi Fon!" Ggio melambaikan tangannya.

Soi Fon melangkah riang keluar TK sambil menggandeng tangan sang ibu. Setelah kedua orang itu mulai tidak terlihat, Ggio menarik-narik tangan ayahnya lagi, melakukan hal yang hampir sama dengan yang dilakukan Soi Fon.

"Ayo pulang, ayaaaah!" ajak Ggio.

"Iya, iya, Ggio."

Ggio tertawa jenaka, lalu mengambil tasnya dan berlari menuju ke gerbang luar TK. Ukitake bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Saya permisi, Bu."

"Oh, silahkan, Pak Ukitake," Unohana tersenyum.

Namun langkah Ukitake tertahan kala menyadari bahwa ada yang menarik kelingkingnya. Benang merah.

"Loh? Sejak kapan?" tanya Unohana, yang kelingkingnya terikat dengan sisi benang satunya.

"GGIO VEGA!"

"Ampun, ayaaah!"

* * *

Few years later...

Ting tong...

Suara bel menggema di sebuah rumah besar dengan cat coklat susu mendominasi. Seorang wanita berkepang yang perutnya tampak membuncit segera membukakan pintu depan rumah.

"Pagi, Tante."

"Pagi, Findor."

"Ggionya udah bangun, Tante?"

"Sepertinya belum, kamu langsung ke kamarnya aja," ucap wanita itu lembut.

Findor mengangguk, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu. Unohana—wanita tadi—menutup pintu rumah, lalu melangkah menuju ke ruang makan.

Ini sudah tahun ke dua belas semenjak Retsu Unohana resmi menjadi istri dari Juushiro Ukitake, atau bisa dikatakan, menjadi ibu tiri Ggio. Anak di kandungannya adalah adik Ggio yang kedua setelah Lisa Yadomaru—adik perempuan Ggio yang pertama. Ggio sendiri sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda dewasa, meski sifat jahilnya belum hilang.

"Siapa, sayang?"

"Findor."

"Hari ini Ggio kuliah siang?"

"Hari ini hari Kamis, kan? Iya. Ggio kuliah pagi cuma hari Selasa dan Jum'at."

"Hmm..."

Ukitake menyeruput tehnya sementara Unohana mengoleskan selai pada roti tawar yang ada di atas meja. Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang anak perempuan berusia tujuh tahun datang dan langsung menarik kursi di samping Unohana.

"Pagi, Lisa," sapa Unohana.

"Pagi, bunda," jawab Lisa singkat.

Unohana tersenyum, lalu memberikan roti yang ia olesi selai tadi pada Ukitake.

"Makasih, sayang."

"Kak Findor udah datang, bun?"

"Tumben nanyain Findor?"

"Mau nagih komik yang dia pinjam."

"Oh, dia di kamar kakakmu tuh."

"Kok tumben kak Ggio—"

"GUE GANTUNG LO, FINDOR! GUE GANTUNG LO, YA?"

"—nggak berisik? Oh, baru diomongin."

"Salah lo, tidur udah kayak orang mati!"

"Gue bisa mati beneran kalo lo nutup kepala gue pake bantal!"

Unohana dan Ukitake hanya bisa saling tatap lalu geleng kepala. Ggio memang susah dibangunkan ketika pagi. Kecuali jika ada kebakaran di rumah itu, butuh waktu setidaknya setengah jam untuk membangunkan Ggio. Makanya, terkadang Findor—teman satu komplotan Ggio—suka sekali melakukan hal-hal jahil untuk membangunkan pemuda berkepang itu.

"Nah, aku berangkat dulu," pamit Ukitake. "Mau bareng ayah, Lisa?"

"Hmm," Lisa mengangguk sambil menggigit rotinya.

Ukitake bangkit dari kursinya, yang disusul oleh Unohana. Pria berambut putih panjang itu tersenyum, lalu berjongkok untuk menempelkan telinganya ke perut Unohana.

"Hei, nak, jangan nakal, ya! Ayah mau pergi kerja dulu," Ukitake mengelus pelan perut istrinya, lalu ia kecup.

"Nggak kok, ayah," jawab Unohana lembut.

Ukitake tersenyum, lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengecup kening sang istri.

"Wah, wah, masih pagi loh, yah. Lisa ngeliatinnya juga serius banget," ujar Ggio sambil merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"A-a-apaan? A-aku nggak lihat, kok!" bantah Lisa.

"Bohong, tuh," sambar Findor.

"I-iih, bener! Bunda, kak Ggio tuh!"

"Ggio," tegur Ukitake.

Ggio dan Findor hanya terkekeh lalu saling toss.

* * *

Dan seiring waktu berlalu, tidak ada yang tahu kebenaran mitos benang merah itu, yang mungkin terjadi adalah takdir, tapi bisa juga mitos itu benar. Karena bukan hanya kelingking yang diikat oleh benang merah itu, melainkan juga hati.

"Soi Fon."

Seorang gadis berambut biru tua menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ah, Soi Fon familiar sekali dengan suara itu dan juga wajah itu.

"Ggio."

"Hei, tadi kenapa nggak nunggu aku jemput, sih?"

"Lama."

"Nggak sabaran."

"Lelet."

"Biarin! Yang penting kamu cinta, kan?" Ggio menjulurkan lidah.

"Nggak, tuh," wajah Soi Fon bersemu merah.

"Yang bener?" Ggio menyeringai.

"Huh!" Soi Fon membuang muka.

Ggio tertawa jenaka lalu menggandeng lengan Soi Fon, sama seperti tiga belas tahun yang lalu, di taman kanak-kanak, saat usia mereka baru lima tahun. Bedanya, kini di tangan mereka bukan lagi benang merah, tetapi cincin emas putih yang melingkar di masing-masing tangan kanan mereka.

Benar kan, siapa yang tahu tentang mitos itu?

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

#curhat : Yuka, apa kau suka? Ahh, maaf, karena ini cerita peralihan dari kid ke teens, jadi Cha masukkan genrenya ke K+. Well yeah, entah kesambet apa bikin cerita gini. :P

Findor? Tahu dia nggak, minna? Itu loh, bawahannya Barragan yang rambutnya kuning panjang, dia lawan Hisagi pas Winter War. Bosen akhir-akhir ini Tesla tenar, jadi Cha ganti suasana pake Findor. :p

Wanna join Bleach Vivariation Festival 2? Come join us on FB group! Or follow our Twitter bleachvivafest. Coming soon on April 2011 . Viva heterogenism! :)

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
